Uberjedi
by techviper
Summary: about a guy who has no light or dark side and becomes a mercenary. i know it sounds all too familiar, but what the heck...
1. Default Chapter

Vir LeKhan: An Introduction  
  
Ome Caporatti was briefing his henchmen.  
  
"So where do I fit in?" asked Vir, even though he already knew. You didn't have to know the Force to figure out what mercenaries are for.  
  
"You." Replied Ome. "You will breach the Jedi defence, and assassinate."  
  
"Him!" Pherall Kligen had joined in. "He assassinates? I'm the best gun merc in the galaxy, and you're asking this kid with nothing but a little puny laser dagger to do it?" Pherall shook his head. "I could take you out with just one shot, kid. Nothing escapes my scope when I focus on it."  
  
"Guns aren't exactly the best weapon against the Jedi, Kligen." Ome's experience spoke.  
  
"Really? Then we'll just test out my brand new T5-Claw Series on this kid. I could kill him with my eyes clo-" Pherall's throat started contracting. That was when he first saw the look in the young Uberjedi's eyes. Hate. Pure hate, fueled by years of training, suffering, nothing else but hate. The Diorian hitman started to stutter.  
  
"C'mon, kid, you know I didn't mean to really do that."  
  
Breathing was hard now, let alone begging for mercy. Suddenly Vir's light side woke him up. He released the mercenary, who now had blood streaming out of his ears. Fortunately for Pherall, Diorians possess a natural healing agent in their blood. Pherall pulled out the T5.  
  
Vir's Jedi training saved his brain from being instantly vapourized. In the split-second he had to react to the blast, he turned his head. The blast just grazed the left eye. Now filled with rage, he unleashed the full force of his Sith power.  
  
Pherall was held in a Grip so tight that blood was now gushing smoothly out of his mouth, ears, nose, anywhere it could flow out from. He was lifted clear off the ground and slammed into the face of a cliff. Now screaming in pain, he lifted the T-5 as a gesture of defiance, even near death. It was pulled straight out his hands and crunched up by the Force.  
  
The henchmen, ardent fans of the now late Pherall Kligen, didn't like it. They stared closing in on the Uberjedi, growling insults and death threats. Vir didn't even break a sweat. His eye was a complete radioactive mess, but he had other things to concentrate on. One of the brawny Del'Marqui bodyguards charged. Vir killed him without even having to turn around, with a bolt of electric blue Sith lightning that seemingly jumped out of one of his four hands. Just as the other henchmen pounced, a blood-red blade emerged from Vir's Durallex jacket. It swirled around a few times, creating beautiful patterns in the night sky. The henchmen didn't have time to admire this, because they were being slashed up right where they stood with a "puny little laser dagger". Never underestimate the sheer power of a lightsaber, Vir thought. Too bad that idiot Kligen never knew. He chuckled softly to himself.  
  
The Dantooine cliff was a mess. Severed Del'Marquis lay all over the ground. The only survivor of Vir's onslaught was Ome. Looking back at where Kligen lay, he soon turned away, put off by the gruesome sight.  
  
"Some mercenary." Vir spoke for the first time since the night before. Then he strode off to his ship. 


	2. Chapter 1: Expulsion

Chapter 1: Expulsion  
  
The day Vir LeKhan received the title of best Padawan was the day he decided to quit. He could see absolutely nothing in walking one step behind a Jedi for half his life. He wanted more. Power, for a start. Power was the key to greatness, he once heard, but couldn't remember who said it. He wasn't even sure a person had said that to him. It just suddenly sprung up in his mind one day. Not that this was a one-off decision. Vir wasn't reckless. He had perfect self-control, from years of being mocked by others for his four arms. Those arms had strangled others before, and Vir had made his mind up never to get angry again. Until now. No one could understand him well. Even Yoda could not help him. So he decided to run.  
  
Two sleepless, nervous nights later, a masked figure crept towards the East wall of the compound. None of the Jedi even sensed it. Vir was born with the special ability to mask his emotions and project others, even to the greatest Jedi master if he tried hard enough. So all the sleeping Jedi felt was a boy feeling a little hungry, wondering what would be on the next day's menu.  
  
Vir relaxed as soon as he got over the wall. That was his mistake. Jedi Knight Ra-wyne Neviiski bolted upright in bed, a sensing a sudden rush of hate from his chosen Padawan. Or the Padawan he would have chosen the next day, had Vir not run away. Ra-wyne threw on a robe, grabbed his lightsaber, and jumped straight out of the window into the path of the surprised teenager.  
  
"Going out for a midnight snack, Vir?"  
  
This was when Vir's new-found Sith powers first emerged. Filled with nothing but hate for these people who thought they could own him like a droid, he sent a massive bolt of Sith lightning towards the Jedi Knight. Barely alive from the shock and pain, Ra-wyne could only watch as the rebel plucked his lightsaber from his belt dashed towards the city. 


	3. Chapter 2: Hiding

Chapter 2: Hiding  
  
Vir entered the spaceport. Aliens of all shapes and sizes filled the huge hangar. Vir, who was naturally interested in races, went over to a simulator booth, where two pilots were pitting their self-designed ships against each other. The crowd oohed and aahed as the ships zoomed around gracefully as dancers. In a few minutes, the pilot on the right broke through his opponent's Kaltzar defence formation and won the match. The defeated teenager slumped off. His friends looked murderous.  
  
"Ah'll give ye some cash if you beat this here ace, ye kids." a grown man who looked like winning pilot's older brother was showing off. Time to teach him a little lesson, Vir thought. And get a few credits while I'm at it.  
  
"I'll do it." He was the only one to accept the challenge. The crowd parted, letting him walk up to the booth.  
  
"Ha! Ye wanna do it, kid?" He glanced at his brother, who had the same smug expression on his face. "Well, dun't say ah didn't warn ye." Vir replied that comment with a determined look.  
  
The designing part was simple. Vir had always dreamed of owning a starship, he even did research on engines and hulls and had the plans for his dream machine right in his head. But the booth didn't have the parts he wanted, so he chose a Ripell hull, twin-mounted Parasharp engines, and Treshivit Locama blaster cannons, the closest he could get to his real deal.  
  
The lights were changing. At the green flash, Vir gunned the Parasharps and charged straight towards his opponent. The boy grinned and fired two missiles straight at Vir's fuel tank. Vir's Jedi reflexes helped him avoid the warheads just by an inch. "No warheads!" he yelled. The opponent just grinned. So you think cheating's gonna help you win, eh? Vir thought. Using the Force, he modified the game slightly to send the missiles straight back at his opponent. The crowd cheered. They didn't like cheaters either, but they had seen the boy's brother seriously injure a man just for saying so.  
  
The dogfight was getting intense. Cheaterboy was starting to use restricted weapons which didn't even appear in the game. Then Vir saw the weakness: blast kickback. Every time the boy fired a power-packed weapon, the blast did a substantial amount of damage to the his ship. But the cheat- code he had entered enabled his shields to regenerate in about 3 seconds, no less. Vir knew what he had to do, it was the timing which was the problem. Concentrating like he had never before in a simulator, Vir charged at the boy once more. The opponent nearly burst out laughing. He was prepared. Loading a Treshvit Gargantuu Radar-warhead, he prepared to fire. As soon as the massive particle missile left the missile port, Vir swung his ship upwards and aimed his blasters right at his opponent's fuel tank. The energy shock from the blaster rays caused a massive chain reaction to form from the Troka gas petrol. Within a few seconds, nothing was left of his opponent except a huge ball of space dust. The crowd burst out cheering.  
  
Vir smiled. Now he had some credits. Even if Big Bro decided not to pay, the Force would do the job for him.  
  
Ten minutes later, a triumphant Vir walked towards the docking bays. Vir knew that he was on the run from the Jedi, the best place would be. The Sith. The problem was finding them. Unless.  
  
"You, kid? Nah, I ain't takin' a lit'il childie like you for nuthin', man. Whatta you got? Labour? Ye don't look like it." the captain of the starship Viecora laughed. His crew joined in. but Vir wasn't best padawan for nuts. Without even breaking a sweat, he convinced Captain Lance Ridre to take him aboard all the way to Coruscant. There, in the Jedi Archives, were seven extremely rare holocrons, two of them Sith. He was sure that the Sith would want them back.Vir grabbed his pack and clambered through the boarding hatch. 


	4. Chapter 4: Theft

Chapter 4: Theft  
  
Vir was getting ready to disembark. The trip had mostly been uneventful, except for a few brawls concerning pay. Looks like Captain Ridre wasn't exactly up to date.  
  
The Jedi Temple was easy to spot. Its five spires gleamed in the sun, yet gave a sense of foreboding as it loomed up upon him.  
  
"Wait here," he addressed the taxi driver, subtly hinting his voice with the Force. "I'll be back after this." The driver needed no further persuasion.  
  
Vir decided to go by the most common method in the book-ventilation shafts. Climbing up the smooth surface of the building with a grappling hook stolen from one of Coruscant's many armouries. He stopped at the fifth storey, and taking care that there were no Jedi nearby who could sense his presence, he blew open the shaft door with a stolen blaster. Holstering the blaster, he climbed in and concentrated. The Archives would be well guarded, so he had to mask his feelings well. Since the ventilation shafts of pollution-ridden Coruscant would be high-maintenance, he simply chose to disguise himself as a technician.  
  
He crawled around in the shaft blindly for about ten minutes, until he could sense a huge amount of knowledge nearby. A huge number of Jedi, too. He would have to be extra careful if he was to pull this off. Even though he could mask his feelings and presence from the Jedi, he had nothing that could stop them from hearing or seeing him.  
  
As Vir approached the Archives, his hand continually kept straying to Ra-wyne's lightsaber. He shook off the strange feeling with determination.  
  
Vir peered into the Archives from two stories up. The place was huge, with brown Jedi cloaks dotting the blue glow of the holobooks. When he was sure no one was looking, he fixed a grappling hook to the shaft wall and slid down the thin rope as silently as he could. No one noticed. So far so good.  
  
He darted across the huge floor, towards the chamber where the holocrons were kept. There was one Jedi there. He drew the stolen lightsaber and, taking extra care not to be sensed or noticed, killed him with one swift strike. Trying very hard not to feel sadness or guilt, he crept into the room.  
  
He was careful to take all the Sith holocrons, as the Jedi could consult a Sith holocron in case of Sith enemies. This would take away that advantage. He also took the Jedi ones, and was reaching for the 12-sided Great Holocron when he heard footsteps coming up the staircase. Swearing, he drew the lightsaber once more and hacked a hole in the wall. Then he jumped out onto the waiting taxi, whose driver was having a heated argument with two Rodians who wanted a lift to the Rodian Government Centre. The taxi zoomed off, leaving behind two very irritated diplomats and several astonished Jedi. 


	5. Chapter 5: Sith

Chapter 5: Sith  
  
Back at his temporary residence, Vir dissected the stolen lightsaber. The extraordinary craftsmanship of the handle, the beautiful hilt, each part was the work of a perfectionist striving for nothing but the best. All that gone to waste. With mixed emotions, Vir elongated the emitter slightly, allowing for a power injector to be attached to the blade end. You never knew when a bit of power came in handy. He also modified the battery to store more energy. Still, he felt bad as he "mangled" Ra-wyne's beautiful weapon. But it was his now.  
  
He stepped out of the crumbling building with the holocrons in his haversack. Ha had to get down to finding the Sith, but he desperately needed some cash. And the spaceport was always a good way of finding bits of information.  
  
Beggars clamoured him the moment he entered. Shaking them off in disgust, he headed for the bar. Always the bar. He sat himself down and ordered a H'toch Deep. Then he spotted the Jedi. Cursing at himself for forgetting that the Jedi also hung around the spaceport, he pulled up his collar, finished his drink and departed as quickly as possible. But he had forgotten another important giveaway. The holocrons in his bag. He could mask his but that ability had absolutely no effect on anything else, no matter how close to him it was. The older Jedi sensed it first. Thinking that it was a peddler, he sent his Padawan after Vir. Trying to remain calm, Vir pushed his way through the crowds, aware of his stalker. He passed an old pilot telling a group of children stories.  
  
" And deep within the abandoned factories of Coruscant, the enemies lurked-"  
  
" Thanks," he yelled to the man, and broke into a run. The confused pilot stared.  
  
True to the old man's tale, there still were Sith in Coruscant. Especially the abandoned areas. Vir flagged down the first taxi he saw and hopped in. the Padawan followed in an airsppeder. The multicoloured nightlife of Coruscant became a blur as they sped away from the cities.  
  
" Can't you go any faster?" Vir was getting frustrated. In a sudden burst of anger, he shoved the driver out of the taxi and took the controls. The strange feeling of guilt returned. He shrugged it off and jammed down the accelerator. They passed the suburbs, the Jedi seemed cautious to go on, and lagged a little. Vir took this as an opportunity for escape, and sped up. They swerved around the abandoned offices, down into the catacombs of alleyways and slums. Vir shot into transport tunnels, taking his chances without a map. The Jedi clung on like a leech. Hell, this chum here can bloody well fly, thought Vir. Hopefully he's not ready for this. Vir looked back to judge the distance between him and the Jedi. The he was a girl. HELL! Thought Vir. This just makes it worse. Only then did he realize the building in front of him. He jumped off just in time.  
  
The Sith warrior heard the explosion. He scowled at the thought of intruders. Probably some kids looking for a hideout. Well, they were about to be disappointed. Deeply disappointed. They would find a former Sith hideout. They would find a banished Sith warrior, his Darth status confiscated. They would find the best display of lightsaber skills in the galaxy. Used against them.  
  
Vir woke up with a sharp pain in his right front arm. It was broken from being landed on. He grunted at the pain and hoped the holocrons were safe. No time to check. The girl could be coming any time now. Then he sensed someone full of hate coming his way. He ducked behind a pillar, and watched from there. The warrior had his lightsaber drawn, an expression of pure fury on his face. The Sith was coming his way.  
  
" Oi! Over here!" the warrior spun around, let out a roar of anger and charged.  
  
Vir groaned. The girl thought he was a civilian and was attempting to protect him. And what a corny line too. Cursing, he sprinted towards the girl and threw himself between the two. He held the Sith holocron in front of him like a shield and closed his eyes.The warrior stopped his saber just in time. He was visibly shaken at the sight of such a powerful artifact of evil. In that split second, he didn't notice Vir unholstering his lightsaber. He didn't notice the blue blade slice through the air around his neck. He still had that expression on his face as his head was neatly chopped off.  
  
The girl was trembling from all the action. Being a Padawan, she had never experienced hard action out on the field. Vir turned around.  
  
" Are you all right?"  
  
The girl didn't answer. With a look of strained terror on her face, she got up, turned and ran.  
  
Vir could have kicked himself. His first lead to the Sith and he had blown it. Then he noticed the dead warrior's lightsaber, still gripped in the cold hand. It seemed very light, almost weightless. Probably for extra control. Taking out a pistol, he blasted a small hole in the handle. An almost invisible gas floated out. Tibanna gas. This definitely meant one place: Bespin. 


End file.
